This invention relates to the field of agriculture, and particularly to a vehicle designed to be moved over the surface of the ground by a traction vehicle in first and second mutually perpendicular directions. The first direction is one with respect to which the vehicle is long and narrow, so that it can be transported on public highways, in what may be called the transport or road configuration of the vehicle. The second direction is one with respect to which the vehicle is short and wide, so that implements included in the vehicle treat a maximum swath of ground as the vehicle moves, and may be called the field or seeding configuration of the vehicle.
In agricultural communities a recurring situation is that of a farmer who has land to be worked which is not in one continuous area, but is divided into portions separated from one another, and accessible only by use of the public roads. Efficient working of the land requires implements of maximum widths, drawn by traction vehicles of great power, so that a minimum number of passes across the land is necessary. Ganged implements are now available which are wider than the entire width of many public roads, and which would seriously interfere with traffic on even the widest roads.
The limitations on vehicle size, particularly width, when transfer over public highways is contemplated, are well known, and various ways of decreasing the effective width of a farm vehicle have been devised. It is also known to load such a vehicle transversely onto an elongated trailer for transport thereon in end-first fashion.